This project consists of continuing studies of the chemistry, structure, epidemiology, immunology and pathology of human and related hepatitis viruses. The goal of such studies is the control of human viral hepatitis by application of the most appropriate methods, including active and passive immunization, chemotherapy and interdiction of spread of the virus.